Papa's Freezeria Deluxe
|previousgame = none |nextgame = none |previousgameria = none |nextgameria = none |created by = Kingsley's Customerpalooza }} Papa's Freezeria Deluxe is the first Papa's Gameria on this wiki to be created by Kingsley's Customerpalooza Workers The workers are Alberto, Penny and the Custom Workers. Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Mix Station * Top Station New Customers Bold denotes the customer is a closer. * Manzano * Jackie * Bart * Lance * Bach * Niko * Yuki * Drake * Vance Closers New locals are in bold. * Kahuna * Captain Cori * Gremmie * Quinn * Robby * Xandra * Jojo Holidays Bold are a new holiday * Valentine's Day * St. Paddy's Day * Easter * Big Top Carnival * Summer Luau * Starlight Jubilee * BravariaFest * Maple Mornings * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Christmas * New Year Mini Games New Mini Games are in Bold. * Mitch's Mess * Blender Ball * Pop Dart * Whipped Shot * Breakfast Blast * Hallway Hunt * Freeze-putt Ingredients Cups * Medium Cup * Large Cup * Small Cup * Wide Cup Mixables * Nutty Butter Cups * Strawberries * Creameos * Blueberries * S'mores * Birthday Cake * Blackberries * Marshmallow * Cookie Dough * Cinnamon Rolls * Cherry Cordials * Fudge Brownie * Pineapple * Caramel Apple * Kiwi * Peach * Peppermint * Yum 'n' Ms Syrups * Vanilla Syrup * Chocolate Syrup * Banana Syrup * Strawberry Syrup * Purple Burple Syrup * Mint Syrup * Cotton Candy Syrup * Pink Lemonade Syrup * Red Velvet Syrup * Pistachio Syrup * Neapolitan Syrup * Huckleberry Syrup * Blue Moon Syrup * Espresso Syrup * Chai Tea Syrup * Tutti Frutti Syrup * Butter Brickle Syrup Whipped Creams * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Mousse * Strawberry Fluff * Lemon Chiffon * Maui Meringue * Blueberry Whip * Salted Caramel Mousse * Whipped Cinnamon Cream * Wildberry Whip Sprinkled Toppings *Sprinkles *Nuts *Chocolate Chips *Wildberry Derps *Mint Shavings *Lollipop Bits *Shaved Coconut *Tropical Charms *Pomegranates Topping Syrups *Chocolate Drizzle *Strawberry Drizzle *Butterscotch Drizzle *White Chocolate Drizzle *Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Drizzle *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Key Lime Drizzle *Mango Drizzle Place-able Toppings * Cherries * Bananas * Creameo * Cookies * Waffle Cone Wedges * Gummy Worms * Dipped Pretzel * Hazelnut Swizzle * Cloudberry * White Chocolate Truffle * Mint Square * Strawberry Wafers * Gummy Onions * Cotton Candy Creameo * Blondie Holiday Ingredients Valentine's Day * Chocolate Strawberry * Bubble Gum Cream * Cupidberry Derps * Red Cinnamon St. Paddy's Day * Chocolate Coin * Irish Cream Drizzle * Lucky Sevens * Key Lime Drizzle Easter * Candy Egg * Wildberry Shake * Jelly Beans * Cremebury Drizzle Big Top Carnival * Saltwater Taffy * Chocolate Banana Drizzle * Candy Jack * Caramel Apple Drizzle Summer Luau * Passionfruit * Luau Punch * Pineapple Chunks * Poppin' Coolada Drizzle Starlight Jubilee * White Chocolate Star * Jubilee Jelly * Star Sprinkles * Powsicle Drizzle BravariaFest * Brezn * Baumkuchen Drizzle * Pretzel Chunks * Black Forest Tea Maple Mornings * Waffle Stick * Honey Drizzle * Frosted Sugar Crunch * Maple Syrup Halloween * Candy Corn * Licorice Drizzle * Spooky Sprinkles * Peanut Butter Drizzle Thanksgiving * Apple Pie * Pumpkin Pie Syrup * Autumn Leaves Drizzle * Fudge Swirl Drizzle Christmas * Gingerbread Man * Candy Cane Drizzle * Snowflake Sprinkles * Santa Cookie Drizzle New Year * Yum n' M Cookies * Cotton Candy Creameo DrqueSizzle * Countdown Crunch * Flavour X Drizzle Post Game After the Papa Louie is unlocked you get a golden spoon. In the shop you can also buy more things than before. Shop After unlocking Papa Louie you can buy new things, these things are: Cups * Pizzaria Squared Cup * Taco Shell Cup * Burger Bowl Cup * Tropical Luau Cup * Morning Coffee Cup * Slot Machine Cup * Popcorn Bag Cup * Cupcake Wrapper Cup * Italian Cup * Bumper Car Cup * Cactus Cup * Pie Tin Cup * Bubble Tea Cup * Scoop Cone Cup * Papa Louie Cup Holiday Cups * Love Heart Cup * Clover Cup * Easter Egg Cup * Carnival Tent Cup * Coconut Shell Cup * Patriotic Cup * Root Beer Cup * Breakfast Bowl Cup * Skele-Cup * Fall Leaves Cup * Mince Pie Cup New Holidays * Holi * Onionfest * Pirate Bash * Cherry Blossom Festival * Comet Con * Groovestock * Sugarplex Film Fest * Baseball Season * Mardi Gras Ingredients * Pending... Specials Trivia * During the Halloween season, closers will dress up in costumes: ** Jojo : Musketeer ** Kahuna : Tiki ** Captain Cori : Pirate ** Gremmie : Shark ** Quinn : Cat ** Robby : Skeleton ** Xandra : Clown Category:Fandom Games Category:User:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe